


A Lovely Summer for Avocados

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen, Humor, Neighbors, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: So why do Rosa's neighbors find her to be so cheerful and chatty?





	A Lovely Summer for Avocados

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mierke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/gifts).



“So then I told her that it’s fine! I can handle it myself, and then she finally held my hand. I couldn’t believe it!” Missus Colletti was checking her watch again, for the twentieth time in the last three minutes, when Rosa seemed to realized she was getting bored of being trapped in the building’s stairwell listening to her story. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry! Please, don’t let me hold you up.”

“It’s fine, dear. You’re very happy, and that’s making you chattier than normal.”

Rosa turned into a walking exclamation point. “At least you know how I get when I’m happy! I talk a mile a minute! Please let me make it up to you! I’ll carry your groceries upstairs if you like.”

Mrs. Colletti shook her head. Rosa reached out for the grocery bags and gave them over. Rosa was helpful, and that balanced out her more negative qualities.

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

“…I mean, it’s a really great season for avocados! Really great, last season they weren’t this round and green and now…”

He greengrocer was named Mister Washington, and he blinked at Rosa as she placed her canvas sack of groceries on the register counter. “Rosa, you’ve been talking about avocados for the past five minutes.”

“I just really like avocados. And tortillas. And steak,” she said.

“Right.” He shook his head and started ringing her up.

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

Rosa grinned as she rolled into bed. Another day down, another couple of dozen people interacted with and no one suspected the whole cheery-and-happy Rosa thing was a total cover job. It was perfect preparation for the future – for undercover work, for stings. She was so on top of every single bit of this.

Even better – if she was ever forced to enter the Witness Protection Program, she’d so be ready for it.


End file.
